villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andross
Andross is the most recurring villain in the'' Star Fox series. Once a well-intentioned and respected scientist, an increasing lust for power drove him to the brink of madness. He was eventually banished from Corneria to Venom after his refusal to terminate his increasingly unethical experiments resulted in the destruction of large portion of Corneria City, and is now bent on ruling the entire Lylat System. ''Star Fox 64 Andross attacks the Lylat System from his planet of exile, Venom. Swarms of his army take over planet after planet. The strength of his army grows after each conquest as bases and superweapons are constructed to quench any rebellion. He also enlists the help of a team of mercenaries known as Star Wolf to do his bidding beyond the jurisdiction of Venom. This team of bounty hunters is led by Fox McCloud's rival, Wolf O'Donnell. As Star Fox manages to get to his bases guarding Venom, he taunts at their chances of getting past his forces and challenging. He claims they are no match for him, swears to make them pay, and looks forward to see them fail like the last Star Fox team did. He also promises Fox he will die just like his father, the late James McCloud. The final battle between Fox and Andross reveals the extent of his madness. Apparently from his own insane experiments Andross is now just an immense head with floating mechanical hands. With these in mind Andross can choose to punch Fox McCloud's Arwing, whack it, or zap it with lightning. As for his head, he can swallow the Arwing and chew it around before spitting him out, unless Fox drops a bomb inside for Andross to get a taste of his own medicine; the Arwing can also avoid Andross by barrel rolling to the side and avoiding his spewed rocks or shooting them. To deal damage to the giant mad scientist, Andross' eyes must be stunned, leaving his hands vulnerable for attack as he poorly attempts to shake it off and rub his eyes. With his head left, it can be destroyed by shooting his eyes where one of the following may happen: Fox will battle a robotic decoy of Andross and simply must shoot it a few more times to destroy it, or Andross will reveal his "true form" which is a brain and he cleverly delivers a pun of how he has the brains to rule the Lylat System. In this form, Andross will send his eyes out after Fox, in which they must be destroyed and leave only his cerebellum left for removal. Fox ultimately avenges his father's death by defeating Andross's brain and escapes the Venom labyrinth by following his father's spirit. ''Star Fox Adventures'' Andross returned as some sort of spirit, and for eight years searched for a way to revive himself. Eventually on Sauria he discovered the power of the Krazoa Spirits. Presumably he searched for someone who had the power to channel their energy, and discovered the vixen, Krystal, on Planet Cerinia, which Andross (presumably) attacked, killing all its inhabitants except Krystal. In order to draw Krystal (who searched for the truth behind this attack) to Sauria, he gave the greedy SharpClaw leader General Scales his power (while Scales was unaware of Andross's presence), and Scales unwittingly brought him into Krazoa Palace. Krystal arrived when an EarthWalker sent out a distress signal, and after she released the first Krazoa Spirit, he trapped her inside a crystal to drain her energy. From here, Andross could only rely on his arch-nemesis Fox collecting the Krazoa Spirits to save Sauria, so that when all were released, Andross could control them before they could have the chance to save both Krystal and Sauria. When the time came for Fox to fight General Scales, Andross intervened before the fight could begin, and forced Scales to the last Krazoa spirit over to Fox, presumably killing the general. When Fox released the Krazoa spirit, Andross used their energy through Krystal to absorb them and bring himself back to life, calling himself the "Krazoa God". Krystal, who was released from her crystal and saved from falling to her death by Fox, took her staff from him and shot fireballs at Andross, not affecting him. Fox jumped into his arwing and went after Andross, who revealed his true identity to him and said he would now destroy the Lylat System. Fox fought Andross in a similar way to last time, destroying both his hands. As Andross began sucking Fox into his mouth, Falco suddenly arrived to stop him. Falco provided Fox with bombs, which he shot into Andross's mouth to make his brain vulnerable. After Fox attacked Andross's brain enough times, he was destroyed, for good this time, in a massive explosion, releasing the Krazoa Spirits who were then able to put Sauria back together. In Star Fox: Assault, his position as emperor and ruler of his forces is succeeded by Andrew Oikonny, but this is short-lived when he is defeated by Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal, and later destroyed by an aparoid moth (although Command depicts his survival, though it is considered non-canon).﻿ Other appearances Andross also made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS ''where he can be sent out as an Assist Trophy. Strangely enough this is the SNES ''Star Fox's ''Andross (which is a different timeline from the main canon of ''64, Adventures, and Assault). He attacks by shooting blocks at the enemies of the player who summoned him. Battle ''Star Fox 64'' In Star Fox 64, Andross attacks with his two hands. He can also suck Fox into his mouth. If Fox avoids him he will spit out rocks, which can be destroyed for health or bombs. If Andross eats Fox he will spit him out for damage. The crystals on his hands are his weak points. His main weak points, however, are his eyes. If they are shot before his hands are destroyed, he will shoot an energy wave. Shooting a bomb into Andross's mouth will stun him long enough to do massive damage. Once his head is destroyed Fox will fight Andross's brain. Andross sends his two eyes after Fox, which shoot lasers at him and are attached to him by electricity. Fox can destroy these with a few hits, and can get behind them by doing a loop. Once the eyes are destroyed, Fox must attack Andross's weak point, his cerebellum. Andross will eat Fox and spit him out if he gets too close to him. He can also teleport away from Fox, usually behind him, and if he takes damage may follow him around. Also sometimes when he takes damage there will be small blobs of what is most likely blood, which can damage Fox if he flies into them. He does not have any other attacks. Once defeated, Andross will be destroyed in an explosion. ''Star Fox: Adventures'' The battle is similar to that of 64. At the start, however, Fox fights the Krazoa head on the back of Andross's head. He attacks with a sonic energy wave from his mouth. Fox must shoot the Krazoa head's eyes and the crystal on his forehead. Once all three are gone, Andross will turn around. He attacks with his two hands, which are vulnerable before they attack and must be shot to destroy them. After attacking Andross will try to inhale Fox, who must barrel roll or boost to the side of the screen to avoid it. Afterwards, Andross will spit out rocks (which may contain health). If he eats Fox he will spit him out for damage. Once the hands are destroyed Andross will turn around and the entire process must be repeated, except this time the Krazoa head shoots the same ships from Dragon Rock at Fox, and his hands can shoot energy waves. Once his hands are destroyed a second time, Andross will begin to inhale Fox, which cannot be escaped from, until Falco suddenly returns and stops Andross. From here, Andross will send more of the yellow ships at Fox and spit out rocks. As he does, Falco will fly by and give Fox a bomb. After Fox gets a bomb, he must shoot it into Andross's mouth as he tries to inhale him. This will turn his head transparent and make his brain vulnerable. Fox must shoot the brain (which has a health meter), but Andross often waits a few seconds and charges at Fox, who must dodge every few seconds to avoid this. Timing Andross's attack pattern is a good way of avoiding it, and he only charges three times while transparent. Eventually, his head will become visible and the process must be repeated until Andross is destroyed.﻿ Star Fox Zero The battle is similar to that of 64, but the way to defeat Andross is different. First, Andross builds a massive cylinder barrier to cover himself. The barrier attacks Fox by firing debris from certain points of itself. Fox must find an opening on the cylinder to face Andross inside. Once he does, he must turn the Arwing into its Walker mode to venture inside. Once Fox is inside the barrier, Andross's head then turns metallic and summons two hands. The hands will try to crush, grab, and punch the Arwing, so Fox must outrun or fly away to avoid the attacks. During the attacking animations, the hands will show a red (turns yellow after a certain amount of damage is dealt) symbol on the palms, so Fox must shoot at the symbols to damage the hands. When one hand is destroyed, Andross charges a massive burst of energy, which will severely damage Fox if he stays inside the cylinder barrier. The energy burst is released as giant lasers from the openings of the cylinder, so Fox must maneuver around the cylinder and avoid the lasers before it is safe to re-enter the cylinder. Once the second hand is destroyed, Andross releases another energy burst, which must also be avoided before the second phase of the battle begins. Now limited to a head, Andross attacks Fox by biting him, spitting out fragments, and shooting laser beams from his eyes. To damage him, Fox must shoot into Andross's mouth when it is opened to hit the core of Andross. After enough damage is dealt to the core, Andross is stunned and Fox must maneuver to the other side to hit a red gem located on the back of Andross's head. The timing of Andross's stun is limited, so Fox must hurry in order to deal plenty of damage to the gem. Once the gem receives enough damage, the barrier collapses and Andross begins breaking apart. As Fox tries to flee from the exploding Venom, Andross attempts to take Fox down with him by biting his Arwing. Since Andross is behind the Arwing, Fox is unable to damage Andross. Eventually, an illusion of Fox's father distracts Andross and forces him to turn around. Fox then turns around his Arwing and attacks the gem on Andross's head, destroying him and escaping Venom once again. Background Early Times Andross was once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored and respected. In time, however, Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. Dangerous experimentation left General Pepper of the Cornerian Army suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It was not long until both Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue. Andross ordered to terminate his research, but blatantly ignored the general's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City, and also transformed most of the Lylat System into a wasteland of near-extinction. Infuriated, General Pepper banished Andross to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat System if left to do his bidding. He assumed that he would not survive. Lylat Wars When he was sent to Venom, however, he survived and made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and conduct various life-threatening experiments on himself. He became a twisted shell of his former being and was driven by madness. His thoughts and intentions shifted from protecting the Lylat System to destroying it and ruling a new galaxy under his name. Andross's evil ambition had served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in Andross's military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Andross dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the Lylat system. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. With this new power founded by the forces of Venom, Andross created an empire. Five years had passed, and General Pepper noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Under direct order from the Cornerian Army, a band of mercenaries known as the Star Fox team were sent to investigate. The team consisted of three members: James McCloud, the founder and leader, Peppy Hare, his best friend, and Pigma Dengar, his other best friend. Upon their arrival however, Pigma betrayed the team, leaving James and Peppy to be captured by Andross. James was killed, and Peppy barely managed to escape. Returning home, he informed General Pepper of what happened and told James’ son, Fox, about his father’s fate. A few years after the incident on Venom, Andross declared war on the Lylat system, proclaiming himself emperor to all. Andross's legions of minions were mustered from sources throughout the Lylat system. From bio-tech enhanced monsters from the abysses of Aquas to mechanized starfighters assembled in Macbeth's weapons labs, Andross's minions had one thing in common: they were expendable. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned to think only one thought to destroy Star Fox. Andross also had his own answer to General Pepper's Star Fox team when he offered Wolf O'Donnell money to lead a mercenary team against Fox McCloud, because he was a vicious pilot who seemed to be trying to prove his equal piloting skills and see Fox fail. Andross also made his whining nephew Andrew Oikonny a Star Wolf pilot to keep him out of his own business, and because he wanted nothing to do with him. Pigma Dengar also joined Wolf's team because of their delight in Star Fox's doom, and Wolf also found the mysterious Leon Powalski in a rough bar on Venom. Funded and equipped by Andross, the Star Wolf team was born as a group of elite evil pilots who defend the key routes to Venom, always flying the most advanced version of Andross's "Wolfen" class star-fighter prototypes which may even have been superior to the Star Fox team's Arwings. Wolf then vowed to destroy Star Fox and protect Andross, so that he may be feared throughout the galaxy. The Venom Army was unleashed onto Venom's neighboring planets, destroying everything in their path. Any form of rebellion was crushed, causing the Lylat system to be on the brink of becoming a wasteland of near extinction. Corneria, Andross’s homeworld, was the final defense left against the menacing threat which had overcome the galaxy. The Cornerian Army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, leaving General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team for help. This new team was led by James’ son Fox, composing of Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi. Having been trained to become experts at flying the swift Arwing, they immediately came to Corneria’s aid without hesitation. The young but keen Fox guaranteed Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian Army’s invasion. After achieving what seemed impossible, the Star Fox team became the Cornerian Millitary's leaders in defeating the forces of Andross. The planets of the Lylat system were saved thanks to their efforts, and even the rival bounty hunters of Star Wolf were disposed of. Venom’s homeworld forces were also defeated, until the dictator himself awaited his demise. It seemed that Andross had been one step ahead of the Star Fox team since their invasion upon Area 6, Venom’s air defenses, understanding that they posed a very large threat to his survival. This however, didn’t stop Fox from destroying the evil scientist's Ultimate Space Weapon Gorgon. Neither did the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters Wolfen II, piloted by Star Wolf prevent Star Fox from reaching the Emperor's underground tunnels. As Fox drew nearer to his main base, Andross also accessed Fox’s communication channels to taunt Fox. He taunted Fox by telling him he would die just like his father and that he was foolish for coming to face Andross alone. Soon, Fox reached Andross. Staring into the eyes of his father’s killer, Fox was repulsed by what Andross had become. The countless lethal experiments took a toll on Andross' appearance, as he was nothing more than an immense disembodied head with giant mechanical hands at either side. Fox then encountered Andross and a furious battle ensued. Eventually, Fox destroyed the outer layering of Andross’s head, and soon the Ape revealed himself in his true form: an enormous brain with two bulging eyes that were connected to the brain by energy strands. Even though being an evil mastermind, he made a pun, stating he was the only one with the "brains" to rule the Lylat System. Fox then entered All-Range Mode, taunting Andross about deciding to show him his true form, before confronting the monstrosity. Fox couldn’t attack the brain directly because of it being equipped with shooting eye balls and a Dimension Transporter and that would allow it to evade Fox’s attacks head on. The grueling battle continued, and both suffered large amounts of damage, but Fox gave it his all and managed to defeat Andross by destroying the cerebellum. As he burst into flames, Andross declared that if he was going to die, then he was going to take Fox with him, and with the last of his power, let loose a devastating self-destruction, hoping to claim Fox’s life in doing so. He would have succeeded had it not been for James McCloud’s spirit, who helped Fox escape by leading him back to the planet’s surface. Meeting with General Pepper, Fox informed everyone that the great leader of Venom had finally been defeated and that the Lylat system had been saved. Titania Incident Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning genetic remnants of him found on the planet. Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears’ files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team’s permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco. It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears’ base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy’s efforts in stopping Andross’s revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears's rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster with one shot of the Nova Bomb. Saurian Crisis After his apparent defeat at the hands of Fox, Andross, severely weakened and reduced to a disembodied spirit, fled the Lylat system and took refuge on Dinosaur Planet, where he learned of the Krazoa. Andross found and gave General Scales, who was invading the Krazoa Palace at the time, more power to defeat the EarthWalker army and conquer Dinosaur Planet while at the same time keeping himself relatively unknown to Scales. After some time, Krystal arrived on the planet and discovered the Krazoa. She completed one of six spiritual tests, releasing a Krazoa Spirit into the palace. When she did this, Andross, who had been observing her the entire time, attacked, trapping her within a crystal which ascended to the roof of the palace. After this incident, he disappeared into the shadows and awaited the moment when all six spirits would eventually be released. A distress signal had been sent out by an injured EarthWalker soldier near the first Krazoa Shrine, and it was General Pepper who received it. The Star Fox team, who had been orbiting the planet at the time, was ordered by General Pepper to investigate. Falco had left Star Fox years earlier, and the team was in desperate need of funds to make repairs on the Great Fox. They saw this as a great opportunity to do so. Arriving on the planet, the lone hero Fox discovered Krystal's Staff and battled his way through the dangers of the Dinosaur Planet, fighting against the vicious tribe known as the SharpClaw. He learned after much research that sections of the planet were split apart, which had been causing the destruction of Dinosaur Planet. The team also learned of the Krazoa Spirits, and were ordered to collect all six to reassemble the missing sections of the planet. It was later discovered that General Scales was a mere puppet of Andross. After the final confrontation between him and Fox, the voice of Andross demanded General Scales give up the last of the Krazoa Spirits, which he held inside himself all along. Fox recognized the voice, but could not remember who exactly it was. Having the last Spirit released, Andross arose in the form of a mighty Krazoa statue looking over the vast palace, claiming to be a god. Krystal was released from her prison and saved by Fox, who watched as she took back her Staff and quickly tried to destroy the floating statue. Her attacks did nothing as it floated to the skies, where it was followed by Fox in his Arwing. Arriving in space, a confused Fox gazed upon the great Krazoa statue which stared back at him. It suddenly spun around, revealing the creature it had been hiding. Andross, who was thought to have been killed eight years ago, laughed and remarked at how he was going to destroy the Lylat system. Fox, horror-struck, knew Andross had to be destroyed once and for all. A clash between good and evil ensued, as both viciously attacked one another. The fighting could be heard by the inhabitants of Dinosaur Planet itself, where they prayed for their savior’s life. Andross had come too far to be defeated again, and soon gained the upper hand by nearly destroying Fox’s Arwing. Only a miracle could save him from being crushed by Andross’ jaws. Falco appeared from nowhere and saved Fox from being killed by firing a bomb directly at Andross as he was using his vacuum breath. Andross sensed the danger only at the last second and closed his mouth before it went inside, stunning him long enough for Falco to encourage Fox to keep fighting. Andross did not think anything of this act, ignoring Falco and concentrating on killing Fox. This was his downfall, as Falco provided bombs for Fox to use. One by one they were released into Andross’ mouth, revealing the large brain he shelled underneath. Rapid shots were fired and immediately the effects of both Fox and Falco’s team work was shown. Andross, screaming in defeat, burst into a blast of energy, destroying him and almost claiming Fox and Falco’s Arwings. The evil ex-emperor had finally been defeated for good. Fox prevented the Lylat system from war once again, thanks to the help of an old friend. Legacy Bloodline He may be gone, but his descendants; nephew Andrew Oikonny and grandson Dash Bowman, Dash Bowman, both attempted to carry out his desires. Dash tried to revive the memory of his grandfather’s original intentions of helping the Lylat system, whereas Andrew proclaimed himself the new emperor to continue Andross’s evil intent on ruling the Lylat system. As for Andross's true fate, himself, no one knows. His "ghost" appeared to takes the form of either a Killer Bee, Dune Worm, Grunner, or even Monarch Dodora. He also taunted anyone who attempted to gain the weapon. However, this ghost was somewhat capable of thought, since he had difficulty controlling Monarch Dodora when fighting Dash Bowman, and attempted to support Dash in getting the device, presumably because he hoped that Dash will continue his legacy. Quotes ''Star Fox 64'' *''Ha ha ha! You can never defeat me!'' *''Ah! The son of James McCloud.'' *''Those tin cans are no match for me.'' *''I'm looking forward to this.'' *''I'll make those fools pay.'' *''I've been waiting for you Star Fox.'' *''You know that I control the Galaxy.'' *''It's foolish to come against me.'' *''You will die just like your father.'' *''Now you will feel TRUE pain!'' *''Only I have the brains to rule Lylat.'' *''If I go down, I'm taking you with me!'' ''Star Fox Adventures'' * I've been looking forward to this day... to see you again, Fox McCloud! * And now, to destroy the Lylat System! ''Star Fox Zero'' * With my mighty intellect, the universe shall soon be mine to command as I see fit. * Opposing me is truely a death sentence. Just ask your FATHER. * Well, Pepper's got you eating out of your paws just like your father... hasn't he? * You claim to fight for peace, but do you have any idea what that really means? * I won't let you escape! You will perish here with me! * You won't live long enough to regret your foolhardy bravado, Fox. * Curse you, James McCloud! Why won't you stay dead?! Gallery Laughing_Andross.jpg|Fox battling Andross in Star Fox 64 Screen_Shot_2014-11-08_at_4.53.28_PM.png|Andross' death in Star Fox Adventures. SFZ-Andross_Body.png|Andross in Star Fox Zero. Trivia *Despite the fact that Andross was portrayed by Rick May for Star Fox 64, many people believed that he was portrayed by the late Tony Jay, who ironically voices many villains in his career of the following: Megabyte (Reboot), Shere Khan (Tale Spin, House of Mouse, and The Jungle Book II), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Lickboot (Tom & Jerry: The Movie), Monsieur D'Arque (Beauty & the Beast), Chairface Chippendale (The Tick), Overlord (Savage Dragon), The Transcendent One and even Lord Dregg (1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). **His voice also sounded like Giovanni's voice in the Pokémon anime prior to The Battle of the Badge. *Andross did not appear in Star Fox: Assault, due to the fact that he was destroyed in Star Fox Adventures and is replaced by the Aparoid threat. *Andross also appeared in a popular scary internet video called Obey the Walrus, which has garnered a ton of attention across the internet. *Andross has a grandson named Dash, who is a playable character in Star Fox Command. If the player plays as Dash while fighting Andross's henchman, Andross will become angry at the boss for attacking his grandson. When Dash defeats the boss, Andross is actually proud and congratulates him. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Shmup Villains Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Cataclysm Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Aliens Category:Elderly Category:Crossover Villains Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Monster Master Category:Greedy Category:Stalkers Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mutated Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Giant Category:Thief Category:Death Gods Category:Sadists